


Punishment

by TheSilverWxlf



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominant Mikhail, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Nikolai is a brat, Pre-Raccoon City, Spanking, Submissive Nikolai, Training, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverWxlf/pseuds/TheSilverWxlf
Summary: When Nikolai gets too rough and rowdy in training, it's up to Mikhail to correct his behavior.
Relationships: Implied Nikolai/Sergei, Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Carlos Oliveira, Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Mikhail Victor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3 ever, encouraged to join by a couple friends and RP partners. Nikolai and Nikhail is my life so expect a lot of it from me. This is based on an RP done by myself and a good friend who RPs Mikhail. 
> 
> If Nikolai is a wolf, Mikhail is definitely a bear. Enjoy.

Ever since Mikhail and Nikolai had wound up in the UBCS together, Nik was overly aggressive with his sparring partners and he refused to be gentle with anyone. Mikhail was the only one he didn't seem to immediately try to maul, which left it to the bear to teach the younger man how to fight with more than a rifle. 

Nikolai was leaning against a wall pouting, having been reprimanded for nearly breaking Carlos' nose, while he watched Mikhail wrap his hands.

Mikhail was angry and he was making no effort to hide it. There was no need for such aggression and they both knew it. But Nikolai was aware of how high Sergei held him especially compared to the others and thought himself above the others. But Sergei wasn't there; Mikhail was the Captain here.

And he did not tolerate this alpha male bullshit. "Are you feeling proud of yourself, Nikolai?" No Kolya today. That was reserved for good wolves. "Hm? Think you have big dick swinging and balls knocking your knees when you try to break noses and bones during training?"

Nikolai crossed his arms, mumbling in pouty Russian about Carlos being a pussy. To the Latin man's credit, he'd taken plenty of good hits before his nose had started gushing blood. 

"It's realistic. Not like enemies will be nice and pull punches." The wolf grumbled, shaking his head. "We weren't trained to be pussies like these American boys."

"No, no, don't you dare pull pussy card when you cannot even take a man out at close range, preferring to hide behind the comfort of a rifle." Mikhail snapped back, rolling his shoulders and neck. His English got even more choppy while upset. "Your punches have no form or finesse, like cock just fucking a hole. You are unrefined and rough."

"Why should I put myself in harm's way?" Nikolai scoffed, standing up and jabbing his pointer finger into Mikhail's broad chest, uncaring about some of the others lingering. Though Seeker was definitely interested considering he was usually at the receiving end of the wolf's tantrums. "My work takes a certain finesse you certainly don't have!"

In a heartbeat, Mikhail had grabbed Nikolai and yanked his arm around his back, slamming his knee into the small of the wolf's back and sending him sprawling to the floor, ass up. "You fight like angry child."

Nikolai let out an indignant yell, sprawling to the ground and pushing himself up on his hands and knees. "Sergei won't allow you to treat me like I'm just another soldier!" The Russian spat, sitting on his knees and rubbing the shoulder he had landed on.

"You think you are special?! Not with how you act. You want respect, then you EARN it. Get off your ass right now. You want me to treat you better? Make me bleed like you made the others." Mikhail snapped, scowling at the younger man.

Nikolai stood quickly, clenching his fists. He was quick, if nothing else, but predictable. Nikolai swung for Mikhail, trying to punch him in the jaw and following up with a knee to his chest.

He was predictable, and Mikhail was able to dodge and deflect every single blow. Every failed blow earned a hard one in return, the old bear angrily dealing out what Nik had to the others, barking out instructions to him on how to adjust and improve. Mikhail was a boxer, a hell of one, and it showed.

Nikolai tried to adapt and adjust, tried to change what he was doing per what Mikhail was yelling but it was almost useless, the other man older and larger than him, more experienced. Nikolai's temper was starting to take over, and he was striking out with little regard for his own safety.

Mikhail actually flipped Nikolai onto his back at one point, shaking his head at him. "You may have good eyes, but you are SHIT when it comes to this. You think bashing at enemy will keep you alive? One good punch to your throat and you are DEAD, Nikolai, your anger is clouding your judgement."

Nikolai stayed on his back, winded and lip busted open as he glowered up at him. Nikolai hissed angrily, wiping blood away. "If I shoot them first, I don't have to worry about that."

"Bullets run out.' Mikhail hissed right back, "Fists do not. You got your ass handed to you and you are being a sore loser. Get up."

Damn right Nikolai was a sore loser. Always was. He huffed and rolled, standing upright and dusting himself off, adjusting his vest and trying to regain some dignity. "Bitch."

Mikhail raised a brow at the word before he full-on slapped Nikolai right in that sassy mouth of his.

Nikolai's head snapped to the side as he yelped, looking wide eyed in pure shock. "I-" He was for once stunned into silence, staring at the other man.

"You act like a child! Acting like this is above you, like this is not important! You want to act like child?! Fine, you will get treated like one!" Mikhail snapped, tired of this damn fight. Sergei was fucking with his wolf, but Mikhail had to pick up the pieces. He grabbed Nik by the nape of his neck, shoving him down to knees again. "This is friendly exercise and YOU turn it into violence for your own ego!"

Nikolai yelped once again, staggering to the ground with loud protests. Unknown to most of the squad, Nikolai's extra aggression was usually prompted by some form of abuse from the colonel, in this case betrayed by bruises that looked too much like the toes of heavy boots along his ribs. 

Nikolai looked almost pitifully up at Mikhail before it turned to anger again. "Fuck you!"

It broke his heart. It broke Mik's heart to pieces and he despised having to do this more than anything. He loved Nik, but he hadn't been able to completely pull him from Sergei. Not yet. But this was his platoon and Nik's behavior would get them all killed one day if he didn't correct it. 

Nikolai had been trying to pull away from Sergei but it had been in vain so far. Every time he'd started cutting strings, Sergei dug more in, deeper and harder, like an ex the man just couldn't slip away from.

There was a brief stroke of Mikhail's thumb on Nik's jaw, a reassurance that this wasn't personal before Mik was snapping in Russian. "You use that mouth so much that I'm going to choke you with something as a muzzle, pup."

Nikolai didn't rise up from his knees, a mixture of rebellion and worry in his eyes as he turned his head just a little, mouth capturing the captain's thumb and sucking gently. "Misha, I'm sorry..." He batted his pretty eyes, gave his best puppy dog look.

“You’re damn right you’re sorry. These men are comrades, not enemies, and you need to distinguish that. I should let them all fuck that pretty pout if yours and mount you until your damn knees are weak.” Mikhail snapped.

That suck though was starting to stir something.

That threat shouldn't have made Nikolai's cock twitch but it did, turning his cheeks pink as well. He trembled, keeping his lips around the older man's thumb. "None of them would fuck me right. None of them are you."

"You're damn right they're not. Is that what I need? To fuck the brat out of you?" Mikhail was a bear, after all; it was never wise to push him. He didn't like being so rough and firm, but he knew damn well that Nik needed it.

The wolf looked up at him, taking two more of Mikhail's fingers into his mouth now, bobbing his head subtly.

"Please, Misha?" Nikolai purred, gently grasping the older man's wrist.

Unbeknownst to them, Corporal Oliveira was standing stone still by the door, having returned to ask a question.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikhail knew Carlos was there and he didn't care. He let Nik suck on his fingers, eyes sharp before he was undoing his belt, grabbing his wolf's jaw now. "Open. And don't you dare bite me, Kolya."

Nikolai set his jaw with another pout, shaking his head. "Not in front of him..." Which they both knew he was an exhibitionist and just being a brat.

Carlos was trying to ignore his erection and not imagine Nikolai on his knees with both holes being filled by the captain and corporal 

"What did I say, hm?" He tightened his grip, knowing Nikolai was being a brat and planning to change that. "Or I'll have Carlos fucking your mouth with me, too. Hm?"

Nikolai's cheeks turned red and he shook his head again. He cast a glance at the darker skinned man, clearly tempted despite his protest. But respect would be hard to keep if Carlos choked him on his cock so the Russian opened his mouth, huffing.

The old bear pulled himself out and easily slid past those damn lips, pushing all the way into his throat and holding himself there. "Carlos can watch. You damn near broke his nose. Hell, I may even let him touch you."

Maybe not. He got possessive too.

"Mis-" But his protests were silenced and he gagged, trying in vain to pull backwards and finally just settling and trying to breath around the thick length in his mouth. One hand was sneaking into his fatigues to stroke himself.

"Don't you DARE." Mikhail growled when he saw that sneaky hand "Palms on the ground. YOU don't get to touch yourself. YOU don't get pleasure until I say." He pulled out just enough to let him breath before pushing in again.

Nikolai tried to protest again, silenced once more as he was gagged. The younger Russian yelped, shaking his head as much he could. But his hands fell to the ground, jaw slack and mouth begging to be used.

Carlos had leaned against a bench, his own cock in hand as he watched the two, fascinated by the sides of the two men that he had never seen before.

"Am I understood?" Mikhail asked, steadily pumping into his mouth and looking at Carlos "Have I made myself clear, do you think??"

Nikolai mumbled an affirmative, spit rolling down his chin. His eyes watered a little, body jerking a little bit every time Mikhail pushed too deep.

Carlos grinned, nodding and stroking himself a bit rougher. "Yeah, Cap. I think you did. What are you gonna do now?"

"Fuck his mouth, I think. Maybe put him over my knee and spank him until his ass is red." Mikhail mused, though his hand was gently stroking his hair.

Carlos was definitely intrigued now, groaning softly as Nikolai let himself be gagged, almost unable to pull oxygen into his lungs. Mikhail always knew though, just when to pull back and let him breath. 

"He's a little whore, isn't he?" Carlos groaned, biting his lip. "I wanna see you spank him, and then fuck him till he can't sass off anymore." Carlos hummed, smirking at the glare and pout the wolf turned his head to direct at the other man. 

"Misha..." Nikolai whined, cheeks burning again.

"What? Misha, what? You weren't calling me Misha throwing punches like a toddler throwing a tantrum. You don't want to see Carlos see you undone, hm?" He tipped his wolf's chin up.

"No, I don't." Said wolf was absolutely pouting, eyes glancing towards Carlos again as he huffed. "Don't want him to see me come apart..."

"And why is that?" Mikhail stroked that pretty pout with a thumb. "Why is that, Kolya?" He leaned in, almost putting their lips together. "You need to be punished."

"He won't respect me anymore." Nikolai huffed, leaning in to try to kiss him. "He doesn't deserve to watch. Misha…"

"Did he deserve you busting his lip and almost breaking his nose? Because if he acts the same as you have, then I'll fuck him until he can't walk the next day. That seems fair." He allowed a kiss.

Carlos didn't exactly seem adverse to the idea, but he let out a 'Hey!' nonetheless. No, he hadn't deserved it, and Nik cast a guilty look at the floor.

He didn't need to answer when the look did for him.

The captain leaned in to whisper in his ear. "And if you are so against it, why is your cock so hard, hm, Kolya? You acted out. You face the consequences. Are you going to behave for me after this? One way or another, I'm fucking you for this."

Nikolai was panting a little bit, chewing his lip. Finally he conceded, giving up and submitting to the older man with his head tilted back and throat bared. "Yes, Misha...I'll behave."

"Lock the door, Carlos," Mikhail would allow Carlos there but no others, pointing a finger at him. "If what happens in here leaves this room, if I hear you running your mouth about it to others, I WILL give it to you three times harder. Have I made myself clear, soldier? You do not touch Nikolai unless I say you can."

"Yes, Captain!" Carlos held up his hands defensively and moved to the door, locking it and returning to Mikhail and Nikolai. Nikolai had occupied himself with Mikhail's cock, bobbing his head again and choking himself a couple of times.

Yes, Mikhail could be possessive too. And one of these days, he was going to yank Sergei's possessive hooks out of Nik and slam them right into his fucking eye. Maybe pluck that one out too. He bucked his hips a few times, letting Nik choke himself, knowing sometimes the little shit needed the pain, too.

Nikolai finally pulled away, eyes glassy with tears and throat a little sore. But he loved it, craved it. In some ways, he'd grown to like the pain Mikhail inflicted more than what Sergei gave. It hurt, yes, but was always cloaked with a gentle pat or loving touch. "What do you want me to do now, Misha?"

"Pull your pants down. You know what to do." Mikhail was pulling the wrap off his hands, taking a seat in a nearby chair and waiting.

Nikolai obeyed, biting his lip as he casted a glance at Carlos who was watching intently. He draped himself in Mikhail's lap, and he started to prep himself a little. Lube was fished from a vest pocket as his own fingers started to stretch his hole.

"I should spank your ass red." The captain slid into Russian for now, running a hand along the pale cheeks. "Acting like a goddamn brat. With me, of all people. I am not the Colonel, am I, Kolya?"

The muscles in his thighs and ass tightened a little as Nikolai laid in his lap, fatigues tangled with his boots around his ankles. Nikolai groaned and let his hands rest on the floor and eyes closing as he responded in Russian. "No, sir. You aren't Sergei..."

"I am not." A lubed finger was tracing his entrance, barely pushing in. The other hand did give him a swift spank. "You do NOT act like that towards me."

Nikolai jerked, toes curling in his boots as he rubbed his face against Mikhail's thigh and huffed. "Misha...just fuck me already..." He mewled.

Another swift spank, right on the same spot "Nor do you give me orders." Another spank, another rub against the twitching entrance. "Say 'yes, Captain'."

Nikolai yelped a little louder, skin stinging. Carlos groaned and Nik turned redder, pouting again. ""Y-yes, Captain."

"You did this to yourself. You just couldn't play nice. With. Others." The last 3 words were punctuated with sharp swats before his fingers were pushing deeply into the wolf's body, giving him some sort of release.

Each spank was accompanied by a gasp as he squirmed in the larger man's lap. He could have cried when Mikhail finally entered him, his head falling forward. "Thank you..." He mewled.

"Your cock is already leaking, my boy." The captain sighed, as though this was a chore and his cock wasn''t hard. But that wasn't his focus as he fucked the younger man with his fingers. "I thought you liked being good."

"Sometimes...I just like being punished, Misha..." The pain, thanks to Sergei he thrived on it. Too gentle could make him antsy, like he'd become convinced that the more it hurt, the more he was loved. Nikolai raised his hand to stroke Mikhail's cock, moaning against his thigh.

He whispered in his ear "Then you come to me. I'll make you hurt in the best of ways. I'll bruise you and you'll savor every single ache." His fingers were grinding on his prostate.

"Yes, sir..." Nikolai panted, biting his lip. His hips bucked and he mewled for Mikhail, begging for more in Russian while his hand snaked down to stroke himself. He was so close, his body starting to tremor.

"Don't you dare. If you do it, I'll tie my belt around your cock and let Carlos use your ass as a fucktoy." He said sternly, grabbing his chin.

Nikolai pouted again, eyes fluttering as he whimpered. But he was obedient, returning his hands to Mikhail's thighs as his own thighs quaked and his body twitched around Mikhail's fingers.

Finally, the old bear took pity on him, stroking the welts on his ass and murmuring "Go on. Come, but you come in your fatigues. Not a drop on me."

Nikolai gasped a little bit, biting his lip and nodding. He came finally, his seed caught by his dark pants as his cheeks managed to turn even redder. But a small splash of his orgasm did end up on Mikhail, though accident or purpose was hard to say.

Mikhail guided his mouth to that small splash, the order clear for Nik to lick it up. He was already lubing up his own cock, spreading Nik's cheeks maybe a bit wider to let Carlos see.

Nikolai groaned, resisting with a shake of his head until he finally obeyed, tongue cleaning his mess as his cock stayed confined in his pants. He whined, chewing his lip and sighing.

Carlos moaned under his breath, his hand pumping his cock slowly as he watched with rapt attention.

"Good boy, Kolya. Sweet boy, my good pup. I'll take pity on you. Come. Fuck yourself on my cock." Mikhail murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a tad bit shorter but I thought it was a good stopping point!

Nikolai pushed his fatigues down further, letting them tangle around his ankles as he was eager to obey this command. He made eye contact with Carlos as he sank down, thick cock hugged by the tight body. It had been too long since Nikolai had been fucked and he was over the moon with the way Mikhail filled him.

Mikhail had to moan, letting his head fall back as he felt that sweet body taking him in like a glove. He dug his fingers into his hips hard enough to bruise but allowed Nik to control the pace.

Nikolai steadily rode him, lifting his hips and dropping them back down at a rough pace. His back was arched, hips moving in a gentle circle as he watched Carlos thrust into his own hand.

The captain was slipping his hand between Nik's legs, giving him some form of relief as he began to stroke him, looking into those startling blue eyes. "I love you, but you're a little shit." He panted out in soft Russian.

"Isn't that why you love me?' Nik laughed between soft little gasps, his head falling back against Mikhail's shoulder.

Carlos was stuck staring at them, watching how the wolf rode the captain. "He's so damn good at that."

"He should be after all these years." Mikhail panted out, having forgotten Carlos was there. He spanked Nikolai and squeezed his hips, biting at his throat. Let Sergei see the bite. He'll be angry and he'll try to cover it but he'll know who Nikolai really belonged to.

The bite had Nikolai mewling in bliss, arching his back as his eyes rolled back in his head. He moaned Mikhail's name, almost coming then and there if not for his hand gently squeezing the base of his cock. He watched Carlos through lidded eyes, this time as if to say 'See what I've got? The captain is mine'.

It was true. Mikhail would happily play with anyone who asked, but Nikolai truly was his and Nik knew he had Mikhail. His hips were snapping up harder now, faster, the bear beginning to throb now.

Nikolai was finally letting go, coming all over his hand with a cry. The younger man's hips jerked a little, legs trembling as he tried to lift himself up a couple more times, begging the older man. "Please, come in me, Misha. Please..." 

Carlos had gotten bold, approaching them and pulling Nikolai forward, bending him over in Mikhail's lap and shoving his cock down Nikolai's throat.

His orgasm was the only thing that saved Carlos from getting a hand to the throat for touching Nikolai without permission. But he was busy moaning as he filled up the wolf, leaving beautiful bruises on the pale skin while panting out, "You're being bold as fuck considering the mood I'm in, Carlos."

Was Carlos pushing his buttons? Entirely, coming down Nikolai's throat as he stared Mikhail in the eye. 

Not that Nikolai minded, drinking up every drop and sucking hard to make sure as Carlos groaned, finally breaking eye contact to let his head fall back.

Yeah, that earned Carlos a bit of a slap and a hand around his throat, squeezing lightly as Mikhail was catching his breath. "Don't test me, pup, or I'll fuck you and let my wolf take his choice of what hole he wants from you. Don't forget who's your goddamn captain."

Carlos grinned a little, a challenge in his eye. Sure, he'd been a ladies man up until that point and hadn't actually been fucked, but he'd definitely blown a few guys. And was very, very eager to experiment more. He smirked, hair a bit of a mess as he teased Mikhail. "I don't know if you've got another round in you, old man."

Mikhail slipped into Russian, grasping silver hair and pulling Nikolai's head up. He put an arm around him and murmured in his ear "And now? Now I give you permission to be an asshole. Fuck his mouth for me."

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to come!


End file.
